What started it all
by Ria cola
Summary: What happens when Hershey and Geoffrey are given an assignment, what will happen now that someone has broken out from prison, and why is he after Hershey?
1. What started it all

What started it all  
  
About the author: That's me. I'm 17/f, I live in the USA. And this is my first fan fiction ever. I also write Alvin and the chipmunks fan fiction and Roswell. I'm working on a Darkwing duck one to. I'd like to give special thanks to my friends. Thanks Darkstar and you to Fox, they all gave me inspiration. I also don't own any of the characters they all belong to SEGA and Archie.  
  
There was a small storm coming toward Knothole. Most of the freedom fighters were scattered among the little village. Sally was out with Tails. Bunnie was with rotor in his workshop. Knuckles was with Julie- Su. Then there was Sonic he was giving Geoffrey some love advice. Antoine was preparing dinner for the gang along with Hershey's help.  
  
************************Knotholes game cottage************************** (Sonic and Geoffrey)  
  
"So you don't like Sal anymore?" asked sonic.  
  
"Well,. I guess not. No, I'm pretty sure I don't, she's all yours. You know she and I, we'll always be friends. It's hard to explain. I don't know what happened, something just change." Answered Geoffrey.  
  
"And what would that be?" Asked sonic.  
  
"Umm. how do I put this. Look sonic, I know who the princess is in love with and its not me. To be totally honest I never really loved the princess, well not like you do. I mean I did at one time. But soon after that it just became a game to me. I just wanted so much to win the princess over you." St. John said with shame, as he started kicking at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it. One thing Sal has always nagged me about, was how we have let this little fight go on, for far to long. how about we start over? After all we might even learn to like each other." Sonic said but then he saw the look on St. John's face and knew that there was something else. Something was wrong. " okay who is she."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on St. John, better come clean."  
  
"Umm man, can't keep anything from you. Its just that there's this girl that I like and I think she likes me to but I don't know where to go from here." He explained.  
  
"Well, let me put it like this. Scents the being of time men have been idiots, therefore we men will go any limited to impress a girl, so do as we all do And make an idiot of yourself, trust me, they wont even noticed. I can't tell you how many times I have messed up with Sal because I wanted to keep my cool."  
  
Geoffrey sat there and pondered.  
  
"BY the way who is she?"  
  
Geoffrey remained silent, for he was in his own world. He was Day dreaming of his love. (not Sally)  
  
"Okay I'll guess then. Is it Mina?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Bunnie?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Lupe?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Julie-Su?"  
  
"Its not Amy rose is it?"  
  
"No way that's your woman!"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
  
Geoffrey raised an eyebrow  
  
Sonic began to think of who could it be? "Um... Hershey?"  
  
Right then and there Geoffrey popped back into reality and he began to grin like an idiot while his mouth began to twitch.  
  
"Its Hershey, isn't it?" Sonic said with victory. He waited for an answer but the look on St. Johns face gave it all away.  
  
"So . what ya going to do about it." Sonic asked St. John.  
  
"I don't know I really wasn't going to say any thing. I guess I was going to let her come to me." He stuttered. " Umm, man I can believe I'm going to ask the blasted hedgehog for advice." Geoffrey stated. "So go on."  
  
Sonic got the most evilest look on his face. "Well, Well what do we have here. Do my hedgehog ears deceive me. The mighty Geoffrey St. John asking little o'll me for help. Oh how the mighty have fallen."  
  
After a while of arguing, fighting, and bickering sonic finally persuaded  
  
St. john to forget about his reputation And spill his feelings for Hershey. Who knows he might even gain a girlfriend over it. Sonic was sitting next to Geoffrey on the couch and talking about there girls. When out of the blue they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." said sonic.  
  
The door slowly opens and Robutnick walks in.  
  
they screamed.  
  
"Hello Hedgehog what a horrible pleaser it is to see you again."  
  
"What the heck are you doing here? Among the living, that is? " Sonic replied as he and Geoffrey ran to the back door.  
  
HA hha hahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha ha ha ha  
  
"I hear Laughter." Inquired St. John.  
  
"Me to."  
  
They went out the backdoor and around to the front of the hut, to see Rotor and Tales hurting themselves in laughter.  
  
"Oh man I sure do love my holograms." Rotor said between breaths.  
  
Tails nodded "Yeah me too. They sure were scared huh, rotor?"  
  
"Yeah I sure hope Sonic remembered to pack an extra pain of pants."  
  
"And why would I need an extra pair of pants, boomer!" Sonic walked right behind the to laughing hyenas.  
  
"Oh no, we been caught, oh what will we ever do Tails .what will we ever do." Rotor yell as if queuing someone.  
  
"Rotor, my man. Your going down for this."  
  
Little did sonic know there was someone behind him.  
  
"Oh really, well ,why don't you say that to our weapon?" Sonic and St. John turned around. And without warning they were blasted with an icy cold water from a garden hose.  
  
"what the ..Hey." sonic yelled  
  
"Bliminy its not even Saturday night!"  
  
Sally and Bunnie and Knuckles and Julie were the ones who had gotten St. John and Sonic.  
  
"So how's it feel to be the victim of a prank for once sonic?" Sally said. Standing next to sonic with her hands behind her back and on her tip toes, leaning toward him.  
  
"I knew the whole time, I was just playing along, you know."  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever." sally ended that conversation  
  
"SONIC!"  
  
"Oh NO." sonic said with horror and fear. Which covered his face.  
  
"what is it sonic, is it?" asked knuckles  
  
"No, its worse , ..its Amy rose" sonic grabbed onto Sally's vest. "Please Sal, save me, hide me .. do any thing, just keep me away from her..PLEASE!" although Amy was still a distance away he could just hear her little, high pitch voice shout his name out.  
  
"Sonic get a hold of yourself. She's just a little girl, with a small crush on you"  
  
"SMALL! more like gigantic, just like the titanic."  
  
Sally just glared at him. "Go welcome her, on her return to knothole."  
  
"Why am I being punish?"  
  
"Sonic, just do it."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Sonic!" sally growled  
  
"No and thats final." Sonic crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her clutches.  
  
"Fine then, you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"REALLY!" Sonicsaid with glee.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you expect any chilly dogs for a while."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh no? Remember my word is law."  
  
"Oh that cold Sal, real cold, just rip out my heart and stomp on it why your at it."  
  
"Sonic."  
  
"Fine I'll going. See ya all at dinner."  
  
*****************************Helicopter************************************* ****  
  
Sonic went to where the helicopter was to land. And there he saw her. Amy rose, she was coming down the fleet of stairs so gracefully.  
  
"Hey Ami's." sonic waved.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy shrieked, she then tripped over her foot and rolled down the stairs. Sonic ran up to Amy. He caught her in his arms before she reached the ground.  
  
"Oh, sonic you're my hero" Amy squealed as she rested her head on his shoulder and fluttered her eye lids.  
  
"U.....Um thanks."  
  
Amy had him just were she wanted him, now was her moment to make history. She slightly moved closer without sonic even knowing and swung her arms around his neck so that he wouldn't escape. And she went to kiss him on the lips. Sonic knew what Amy had in mind so he found a rain puddle and did the best acting of his life. He Slipped on it which sent Amy flying through the air.  
  
"Awe nuts."  
  
"Yeah come on you. Ant and Hershey are making dinner and I've never been one to be late for that and I don't intend to start." Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's hand and raced over to Ant's house.  
  
****************************Antwain's House*************************************  
  
"Hershey do you have everything laid out?" asked Antwain  
  
"Just about, Hun"  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Ant I think that our guess have arrived."  
  
"Here I'll get ze door, while you finish up here." Ant opened the door to welcome his friends. (Sally, Bunnie, knuckles, and Julie-Su, Tails, Rotor, Geoffrey, Elise ) "welcome ever one." Ant looked around and pulled sally aside "where's sonic?"  
  
"I don't know, I sent him over to welcome Amy back."  
  
"Oh, well then knowing him, he'll be he in a matter of minuets"  
  
"I'm here'' Sonic said entering the room with Amy behind him  
  
"Good evening everyone." Amy said as sweet as an angel and took a set next to Tails (tails and Amy are there really good friends when Amy isn't with sonic you'll probably find her with tails.)  
  
Sally walked up to sonic. "Yeah Sonic she's a real pain." And walked away and sat by Bunnie.  
  
"Okay every one. Time for dinner, everyone take a set." Ant announced.  
  
{Geoffrey sat bye Hershey, Hershey by Tails, Tails by Amy, Amy by Rotor, Rotor by Elise, Elise by Julie, Julie by Knuckles, knuckles By sonic, sonic by Sally, Sally by Bunnie, Bunnie by Ant, Ant by Geoffrey.}  
  
After dinner was done everyone went their separate ways. Sonic wanted to have a nice talk with Sally but he couldn't ditch Amy. She was hooked on him like fleas on a dog.  
  
After about A hour into diner Geoffrey and Hershey's beepers started to beep.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
"What?" both Hershey and Geoffrey checked their pagers. "Sorry guys, we gotta get back to the castle." Hershey said. Pointing to herself and Geoffrey.  
  
"Bye." everyone waved  
  
******************************Castle Acorn************************************** Hershey and Geoffrey reported to King Acorn for duty after they had been paged.  
  
"Ah, Commander welcome back, I have some urgent information for you to tend to." King Acorn announced.  
  
Geoffrey Walked over to the king and Hershey went over to greet the rest of the secret service and took her place.  
  
"Well, as you all can see." King Acorn pointed to a view screen. "there is some kind of activity going on in lower Mobius and as well as Marcie."  
  
"What can we do about that My lord?" asked Stu.  
  
"Well, I want you all to split up into teams." He said, as he closed up the view screen. "Hershey I want you and Geoffrey to go down to lower Mobius and report back to me. bomb, heavy and Stu will go over to Marcia."  
  
"As you wish sire." St. John saluted. Geoffrey wasn't at all, up set about the arrangement. Why would he be. He had been given an assignment to go down to lower Mobius, all alone with Hershey.( get where I'm going;)  
  
"Sire when would you like us to leave. As soon as possible I would presume?" Asked heavy.  
  
"Well, here's the deal. I would like your team to leave right away heavy. But commander you and Hershey shall leave from lower Mobius within three days. Heavy You have quite a journey ahead of you so you should pack up right away and leave within the night." Stated the king.  
  
"Sire, why such a long wait for Hershey and I. When we could reach our destination within that time period." Asked St. john. The rest of the crew nodded.  
  
"Well, commander, each individual will have to pack for his or hers own mission and then each team will have to make plans on getting to their destination, and where they will stay during the mission and plus you destination is not as far as heavy's is. But yours will be more dangerous. I fear the worst. I believe that the original Robutnick has escaped from beyond the grave. As for you. Stu, bomb, heavy you are dismissed. Good luck." Explained king Acorn. "wait commander, please be careful, both of you. Make sure you have many back up plans. Heck make sure you have back up plans for the back up plans. Understood."  
  
"Understood." Saluted Hershey and Geoffrey.  
  
Everyone left to go plan their mission and pack.  
  
**************************************Tails Hut********************************  
  
"Okay tails are you ready for your bed time story?" asked Sally.  
  
"Well sure ..if I have to go to bed."  
  
"Help!" yelled sonic as he stormed into tails room.  
  
"Sonic what's the matter?" asked Sally.  
  
Sonic couldn't get a word in he was to busy huffing and puffing.  
  
Sally walked up to sonic and could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"Tails could you go get sonic a glass of water, please?"  
  
"Sure thing aunt Sally" Tails said. As he ran into the kitction. Sally lead sonic to the couch and sat down with him.  
  
"Sonic, what's wrong ,tell me."  
  
"its her!"  
  
"Who?" Sally said with a touch of jealousy in her voice at the sound of 'her'.  
  
"she's back!"  
  
"Sonic who is she?"  
  
"Save me Sal!" sonic pleaded as he grabbed sally's vest ."please."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"MABEY it was just a nightmare." and at that moment, she walked into the hut.  
  
"I'm back. Oh there you are sonic I've been looking everywhere for you." Amy rose said. Standing in the door way.  
  
Sonic look at Sally with pleading eyes.  
  
"Hello there Amy." Sally greeted. "Have you come for sonic?"  
  
"I sure have" she replied. "well Amy, I'm sorry to say that sonic is taken for the night. We're working on a mission plan. But I tell you what. You can have sonic all day tomorrow."  
  
"yippee" squealed Amy.  
  
***************************supply room***************************************  
  
Hershey was filling up her back pack for her journey with Geoffrey. Ever scents she turned Drago in. She had been having these feeling, toward Geoffrey. They worked good with each other, they had a familiar family history background . Heck they even look like one another. She knew her feelings for him were growing stronger each day, but there was nothing she could do. She knew his feelings for the princess, and did not want to interfere with them. If St. john wanted the princess then she would do every thing in her position to make him happy.  
  
"Hershey you've got a call waiting, in the lobby." called uncle chuck.  
  
"be right there, sir Charles, thanks."  
  
In the lobby she saw St. john and sonic. They were talking. Yes, talking not fighting. Hershey suspected something was up. Then they started laughing and joking around with each other. Now something defiantly wasn't right. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello" she asked on the phone.  
  
* he's out. He broke out*  
  
"who's out"  
  
* Drago is."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
*you got his letters didn't you?*  
  
"yeah, I got them. You don't think he'd follow up on what he said in them do you?"  
  
By now Hershey looked scared and the two boys in the room noticed it.  
  
*yeah I do.I got to go, be careful Hershey. Good luck*  
  
After Hershey hung up, she just stared out into the air. She didn't feel so good. Her head started to feel light. She knew that Drago wanted revenge on her. St. john walked up to her and caught her as she fainted.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Sonic get Dr. Quack , she's out cold!" with that sonic rushed out for help.  
  
"Come on Hershey, wake up.. please" Geoffrey pleaded. He felt her throat for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. It was like something or some one scared the living daylights out of her. And someone did. He then felt her forehead and she was burning up. He started to wounded what could have been said on the phone, what could have been said to make her faint like this. It just wasn't normally for Hershey to faint like this. nope. She was to strong for that.  
  
The end for now .  
  
E mail me if you liked it, if you hate, e mail me. I love to get e mail: Kerrmit2005@AOL.com  
  
And yes, I will write back. And if you have any request or any ideas of what you would like to happen. you know what to do. E mail me and stay tune in and we'll see what I come up with 


	2. The rescuer

The rescuer Hello and welcome to my fan fiction. After your done reading this fic I'd be most honored if you would e mail me. Tell me what you think .did you like it. And even if you hated it tell me, so I can improve. If you have any ideas or any request e mail them to me. Then well see what I come up with. I'm a f/17 , call me Kermit and I live in the USA. In my fan fiction you will not find dirty smut. All my work is most likely pg-13. I would like to give special thanks to fox and Darkstar. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
Sonic was searched desperately all around Knothole, but there was no sign of Dr. Quack. So when he ran out of places to look. He went for the next best thing. He went to get his nurse in training. Bunnie. Robo Robutnick had been pretty quiet the past few months. So there wasn't that much work for the freedom fighters. So Bunnie started working for the doctor. Plus to add to there troubles, the king had put them out of business.  
  
Bunnie was in her hut, alone, by the fire place. She was reading her world history book, for her history test tomorrow. Yes, they were back in school. As she was just coming up to her final chapter. There came a loud pounding at her front door. 'What on earth,' she thought.  
  
"Hello?" She opened the door. "Sonic what's wrong?"  
  
(Back at the lobby)  
  
Geoffrey picked up Hershey and laid her on the lobby couch. he knelt down on his knees, right beside her. He looked her over to see if she was cut. Or even hurt in any other way. But she wasn't. "Hershey, wake up. Come on, wake up luv." Geoffrey said with only concern and love in his voice. He then began to stroke her bangs. No way was he about to leave her side. But what had happened? he didn't understand, he had been there the whole time. Just then Hershey began to stir. "Geoffrey?" She said weakly. " Good your okay. What happened back there?" "Its a long story…" "Well, we'll make the time. But first of all I want to have Dr. Quack take a look at you first." "No! I'm fine, really." She said a little to fast for Geoffrey's liking. "Well, it wont hurt to be careful. Besides, I have to make sure my favorite agent is in tip top shape." Now that got to Hershey. How was she supposed to argue with that? She never could argue with him about pretty much anything. He just looked so darn cute in his commander uniform, it always made her melt.  
  
Minuets later sonic ran into the lobby with Bunnie right behind him. "I couldn't find Dr. Quack, so I brought Bunnie." Explained Sonic. "Well, what ya know. Looks as if were a little late for da party, don't ya know." Said Bunnie. Bunnie walked up to Hershey and examined her. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Hershey gal ya mind telling us all what happened on back on that phone call of yours? I mean your not the type that just go a fainting for just any little o'l thing." "Well, like I told Geoffrey, its quite a long story." "Well, start from the begging." Remarked Sonic. Hershey was getting really nervous. "I can't." She replied sadly. "Why not… Hershey what is it? Who were you on the phone with earlier today" Geoffrey demanded. "I can't tell you because someone might die. I'm sorry. I'd better go now. See you guys tomorrow." Said Hershey before she ran out of the room. "What was that all about?" Asked sonic. "Well, isn't it obvious, sugar hog?" "Huh?" Both males answered. "Someone has threatened dear o'll Hershey. If she tells us what she knows, someone close to her will most likely end up, you know. not among the living." "Ooohh" cooed both males. Then there was a long pause. Bunnie took advantage of the silence to observer both men. Sonic just acted his cocky self. While Geoffrey amazed her. All her life Sonic and Geoffrey had always fought with each other and Geoffrey had always been the school bully. the kind that everyone stood clear away from. But something had changed about him. He seemed more loving, caring. For the first time in her life, she had seen a new side to Geoffrey, Geoffrey seemed to care for someone other that himself. And this wasn't the same lustful love he showed toward Sally, no, it was nothing more than pure love. Even without words she knew, he had a deep love for Hershey. She knew from the past that if given the chance that love would be returned by Hershey.  
  
***Beep, beep, beep*** "What the…my communicator." 'What now?' He thought. "Hello" St. John yelled into his communicator. "Commander, its Smiley, we have just arrived here at the Devils Gaul, we have discover that Drago has escaped, and has taken along many of the others with him. Were going to have to send out a search party as soon as possible. We need you to get word to the king. Smiley out." "Well, I'd better get down to the palace, see you Mates" said Geoffrey. "hold on there sugar, well after ya done at ye place ya should probably check up on Hershey gal. See what ya can find out." "Will do bunnie."  
  
*****************************Sonic hut**********************  
  
Sonic was ready to go down for the night. He needed some time to relax, after all he had been trying to avoid Amy all day. And as soon as the sun comes up he knew that it would start all over again. He had had enough. Something had to bee done. Amy had to find someone else to crush over. There was no one around there the same age as her either. Well, there was tails. But, sonic took the time to think, could he really do that to his best friend in the whole wide world? Pond off Amy onto tails. That's so cruel, so mean, so wicked. Sonic began to smile. Oh yeah, he had a plan. Heed find some way to get tails to forgive him. Its not like's going to stay mad at him forever.  
  
****************Castle acorn************************  
  
Geoffrey walked into the castle with extreme emergency at hand. "Your highness, I was just informed by agent Smiley that Drago and many of the other prisoners have escaped." Informed the commander. "Oh dear. Well, was anyone hurt?" Asked King Max. "No sire, only our pride." Relied St. John. "Sire if I may say so. I believe it would be for your best interest to have you under Slavonic twenty-for, seven. Along with the princess." "No, protect my people. Although I do want a guard with in reach with the princess every minuet until, this matter is under control" the king required. "But daddy I can take care of my self." answered the princess. "Sally you heard me." "sire my I request the guard to protect our princess" "request granted" "sonic the hedgehog" Now that was a surprise to everyone. Geoffrey never in all the time anyone had known him, had he ever asked for Sonic's help. Sally's eye's lighted up. "Well my boy I believe that would be an excellent idea. Maxwell (guard) would you escort the princess to sir sonic and inform him of our situation. thank you, you are all are dismissed. Everyone but you commander." "of course sire" Geoffrey bowed, as everyone exited the room. "Geoffrey take good note to what I'm about to say for it will be your responsibility to inform agent Hershey on the updated news. You and Hershey may leave as soon as you please to, to lower mobious. For your mission, we have confronted the cause of the energy sources down there. Naughtiest has escaped from the zone of silence. Witch brigs me to the cause of the unexplained escape of our parishioners. I believe that naughtiest freed them and in return they must serve him and do his dirty work for him. Maybe that will help with your assignment I'm sending you and Hershey down to resume this problem with some of the knothole freedom fighters." 'yes, sire. Which one of the ff might that be." "I'll leave that up to you. You've always been a good choice of charter." with that Geoffrey was on his way out when the king ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, quite violently. "one more thing commander. I know even with out myself saying this it will be done. But here I say it any way. As you know Drago is out there and most likely armed and dangerous. I don't know if Hershey has shared with you about these letter that drago has sent her. Well to make a long story short they explain on how much fun he is going to have killing her and torturing her when he gets out. I am worried about her. Please watch over her." the king said in his most caring and considerate manner and then released his arm. "I wouldn't have it any other way sire" and within minuets he was out of sight.  
  
******************About on hour later at Hershey's hut********************** Hershey never would forgive herself for endgame. Even though ever one forgave Hershey for almost killing the princess. There was still one person who hadn't and probably would never forgive her. That person was Hershey her self. They say that you are the wost judge for yourself. And it's true. Hershey was so glad the day drago was arrested. All through out their relation ship drago had maybe her do things that she didn't want to do. All though they lived together for 2 years she drew the line at sex. She always told him no ring no nothing. Give a little, get a little. Every time he came home from work in a bad mood he would bet on her. Treat her as if she were a punching bag. It was from that day forward that Hershey never really ever trusted any one. But when she did finally come to the point of trusting someone, they were trust worthy. She truly trusted Geoffrey, with all her heart. Along with many of the knothole freedom fighters. Hershey was on the verge of tears. Then there was a knock at her door. she wiped her eyes before she opened the door. When she finally opened the door it was none other than Drago the wolf. "what do you want?" she asked as she closed the door in his face. Hershey's heart was filled with fear, she ran to the kitction to grab a knife but before she could reach the kitction. Drago was all ready inside the house( or hut). Hershey grabbed a knife from the draw and fell to the floor and hid behind the counter. Drago looked through out the whole hut and found no sign of her. Then it came to him, he haden't checked the kitction. Her heart was racing. Drago was in the kitction with Hershey. Drago was circling the counter and every time he took a step she also moved. Drago knew where she was so he ducked down behind the counter and walked in place. He meet up with Hershey. Drago goes to grab Hershey until he noticed she has a weapon. "And just what were you planning to use that for." he asked pointing to the knife that she was hold on yo for dear life. Hershey was so frightened that she dropped her weapon. "that's better doll" drago now had Hershey by the arms. "Ya got my letters didn't ya?" asked drago. But there came no reply. "Hey I asked a question and I expect an answer" Drago then slapped Hershey across the face. "Oww….yeah .. I got them." She answered . God he has gotten stronger scents the last time he had hit me thought Hershey. Drago then tied Hershey's hands together with a pice of rope. and then he took some duck tape and taped her to a pole that was holding up her hut. "Now babe, your going to pay for turning me in. do you have any idea what it's like in that place." drago started to stalk around her. "I did what I had to do." Hershey finally got the nerves to look Drago in the eye's to say that. Drago just ignored her and pulled out his gun. Hershey was tied to a pull in the back of the hallway which was right next to her bedroom. Drago took a little tour into there, as her was passing the bed stand. He stopped. He looked back at a framed picture sitting on the bed stand. It was a picture of her and that skunk. The face looked familiar, then it hit him. It was that skunk. The commander St. john that had locked him up in the devils gaual. "What's this?" drago showed the picture to Hershey. "He's a friend" 'Yeah right, how dare you replace me. Now your going a n get it." Drago unlocked his safety on his gun, and started waving it around like a lunatic.  
  
Geoffrey was just walking up to Hershey's door. They Still had to plan for there mission. When he arrived at the door he noticed it had been broke into. Geoffrey quietly tip toed into Hershey place. He armed his cross bow. He was ready for anything, he needed to be ready just in case. He peeked into the hallway just in time to see Drago, he fired a gun shot from his gun into Hershey's shoulder. She hollered out in pain as it entered her shoulder. "Stop where you are Drago." Yelled St. John. "Aw well if it isn't pretty boy" Drago once again amid his gun, this time at the commander. But before he had the chance to fire St. John fired his cross bow at Drago. Geoffrey's arrow slightly made contact with Drago's fur and it forced a wound upon his flesh. But nothing to bad. Drago raced out of the house and out into and out of the woods until he was far into Robotroblis. Geoffrey on the other hand raced to Hershey side. Although Drago had aimed at Hershey's shoulder. He did hit her pretty bad. But it wasn't bad enough to kill her or permanently harm her. Hershey was knocked out from sock from the shot and most likely in shock. Geoffrey untapped and untied Hershey from the poll and picked her up with extreme caution. He took her into her room and laid her on her bed, while attending to her. He laid a cool rag on her cuts and bruises, to keep them clean from infection. Geoffrey was just about done bandaging Hershey up when she came to. "Where is he? Is he still here? What are you doing here?" "Hey, hey one question at a time. He ran off and isn't coming back. I came over here so that we could work on planning our mission. Then I ran into Drago." He explained. "Did he hurt you?" "No, but I hurt him. Know how are you felling. Any pain?" "Yeah but nothing I can't handle." "King Max told me about the notes you've been getting." Hershey did everything in her power to not look into his baby blues. He wanted her to, so he reached out to her and took her chin into his hand and looked into the eyes of the one and only girl on Mobius that made him feel 13 again. "Hersh why didn't you tell me?" He asked thoughtfully. "I didn't want to worry you. So much has been going on lately. I-I-I." Geoffrey put his arm round her, bringing her into a tight embrace. "Its okay, I was just worried about you." He kissed her forehead. "Drago will pay. That I can promise you. No one gets away with harming my girl and I mean no one." Hershey took a moment to think. ' Did I just hear him right. Did he just call me his girl'. Geoffrey and Hershey just sat there, rocking back and forth.  
  
The end for now. I am working on the sequel as I type. E mail me, did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Write me. Tell me what you would like to happen and we'll see.( you'll get the credit)  
  
E- mail me-  
  
Kerrmit2005@AOL.COM 


	3. It's in his kiss

It's in his kiss Author: hey everyone it's me again. I don't own anything or anyone. And I I love to hear reviews. Good or bad ones. This is the order of my fics. E mail me at Kerrmit2005@AOL.COM   
1) What started it all  
2) The Rescuer  
3) It's in his kiss  
  
Geoffrey decided that Hershey was in no state to stay alone that night. So he camped out on her couch. He was to worried about her to leave her. While in reality he never wanted to leave her side. At the time Hershey was building a blazing fire. It was a cold night, that night. "Hershey are you sure your alright. I mean that wound looks pretty deep?" Asked St. John. "For the last time commander I'm fine. Stop worrying, But if it make you fell any better, I tell ya what. If it makes you feel better I'll have it look at by Dr. Quake. Ok?" Hershey said. She lied to him so he wouldn't worry. The truth being it really did hurt. Geoffrey just nodded. He could feel the heat in his body rise when Hershey took a seat next to him. "Well at least let me put on a fresh bandage." He reached for a first aid kit, that lay on the table next to him. "Alright hon. So um when are we leaving for our little ol mission any way ?"Hershey said, trying to devote the attention away from herself. "Oh, probably tomorrow….oh and king acorn called me in this morning and said that naughtiess is probably behind the energy force. He wants us too take two other fredom fighters with us. Got any ideas on who we should take?" "Um…. well yeah I do but your not going to like it." "Your not thinking.. That hedgehog are you' "Um well yeah. I mean I know you two don't really get along and all but his speed comes in real handy." "Yeah, I know and as much as I hate to admit it, I think we should ask him and….?" Geoffrey took a minuet to think. "How about the princess. She got the computer skills that we need." She said weakly. Hershey didn't really want the Princess on this mission for many reasons. First she didn't want her to get hurt and second of all she knew how St. John felt about her and if she was true fully honest with herself she'd have to say that she was jealous, and just a little bit scared. She will never be able to let the image of Sally's body falling to the ground, all on her doings. "I agree but his highness would never allow it." Geoffrey shook his head. "Yes he will. Just let me talk to him.' "Are you sure?" "positive." she placed a friendly had on his shoulder. "You know it's getting late. I'd hate to think I was keeping you up. So if you want to go home you can, I'm fine really." Hershey looked away from her guessed. She didn't want him to leave but she didn't want him to know that.* AREN'T THEY BOTH STUBEREN* After all her worst nightmare just came true a few hours ago. Drago escaped from prison. And for some derange reason. Him, Geoffrey just sitting next to her gave her a whole wave of comfort. He really is her night in shinning Armor. "Hershey we already disused this." he lifted her chin so they were face to face, and nose to nose. "I'm not leaving you, ever. I care to much about you." by this time Hershey was on the verge of tears. St. john knew were this would lead and he wasn't prepared to confess his feeling to her just yet so he did the first thing that came to mind. He gave Hershey the most loving, passionate kiss ever. *Well you know what they say* 'it's in his kiss'  
  
The next day Hershey and Geoffrey were all ready at the palace with sonic waiting a little eagerly. Hershey was convinced that she could convince the king to let the princess to tag along. They stopped at the door to the kings throne room. And silence filled the air. "Commander why don't you fill sir sonic in, on the whole mission. While I go talk to the king." Hershey said. She was trying to act normal. Acting as if that kiss meant nothing to her. As much as he (St. John that is) wanted to take her in his arms and never let go, he understood. He just hoped it meant something. And to Hershey it meant the world. "right, good luck agent" he winked making sure sonic didn't see.  
  
Inside the throne room the king sat in his throne. (I didn't like the idea of the king in a wheel chair, so there is none, how'd ya like that).  
  
Author: How'd you like? It's short, but to the point. I'd love to tell you what is going to happen next. But at the moment I haven't the slightest idea. So review, tell me whats on your mind. What would the fan like to happen. 


	4. Facing the past

Facing the past Hershey entered the throne room. She was a little nervous about approaching the King. Hershey had grown up fearing the throne. She had heard horror stories about facing the king and being put to death. Then the day Lupe brought her here to knothole, where the King remained. The very thought scared her. It was even more terrifying for her when she had to face the King about almost putting his daughter to death. But over some time, the king had become a father to her, scents she never really meet her father.  
  
"Your highness?" She nervously asked yet confident.  
  
"Aww Hershey, what can I do for you?" He asked  
  
"Well sire. The commander and I are just about ready to head off to lower Mobius." She reported.  
  
"Have you chosen the freedom fighters that are to accompanying you." He asked.  
  
"Um yes we have. WE thought carefully about this all night and came to the conclusion that sonic the hedgehog would be our best bet, along with Princess Sally." She said the last part of the sentence while eyeing the ground. She feared that his highness would explode at her.  
  
"Yes, Sir Sonic is an exhalent choice. But I'm afraid that I can not allowed the princess to company you on your mission." He explained rashly calm.  
  
"But sire, I. I understand that you don't want your daughter to be hurt out in battle. But the princess has leading and fighting skills that are unbelievable. If you only let her back out into the war, I know without a shadow of a doubt that this war will end." She said in a dual voice. She was scared to death. She could be put to death for arguing with the king. But in her heart she knew that he would never do that. He was a loyal, kind and caring, justice King.  
  
"Hershey I understand..." He was unable to finish. When the princess came busting through the doors.  
  
"I am going." she stated.  
  
"Sally, try to understand you are a princess, if there is trouble then you're a prime target. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."  
  
"Dad I can take care of myself. After all I have been doing it all my life. Remember you weren't there to care or raise me. I was not raised to be a full fledge princess. I was raised to defend the house of Acorn" Sally shouted before thinking. She covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean to say that out loud. She thought to herself. The side effects of hanging out with sonic all these years are finally starting to take there wave..  
  
"Dad I, I'm sorry I didn't mean.." She was cut off.  
  
"NO Sally! I deserve that. Your right you are capable of taking care of yourself you've been doing for many years. And hear I am trying to hold you back." He said. He walked up to his daughter and gave her a hug.  
  
"You'll just have to bare with me. I'm not quite use to this parenting thing. I was just getting the hang of it before,. well you know." He said referring to Julian throwing him into the zone of silence.  
  
"I know dad." Sally smiled. King Acorn looked to Hershey.  
  
"You'll make sure to keep her out of harms way?"  
  
"I'll protect her with everything I have sire." she kneeled.  
  
Minuets later there were on there way up to the princess room to gather equipment for there mission. Sally gathered up equipment as Hershey explained the mission to her.  
  
"Princess need a hand." Hershey asked walking up to her. Sally looked at Hershey a minuet and finally agreed. She handed her a backpack to hold while she filled it up. Soon they were on there way to meet the boys.  
  
"You guys ready?" Asked the ground squeal.  
  
"Hey I'm always ready, Sal" Smirked Sonic. Sally just rolled her eyes. Will sonic ever grow up, she thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah sure sonic, come on." Sally walked off dragging Sonic behind her. Leaving Geoffrey and Hershey to bring up the rear.  
  
"Oh boy here we go." Geoffrey stated. He hated the thought of being on a mission with the agony hedgehog.  
  
"Oh don't worry Geoff I'm sure it's not going to be as bad as you think. After all Sonic won't act up on you. Trust me, I know these things." She whispered in a soft tone in Geoffrey's ear.  
  
"Oh, and what makes you say that?" He asked not believing her.  
  
"Think about it, he wouldn't want to embarrass himself in front of his princess. Now would he." she stated.  
  
"You are a genius, let no one tell you other wise." All of sudden the commander noticed that Sonic had stopped.  
  
"Something wrong hedgehog?" He asked.  
  
"Just one little problem. Where is lower Mobius?'  
  
"Sonic did you forget already. I mean it hasn't been all that long scents we were last there?' Sally couldn't believe how forgetful sonic could be. It hadn't' been less than 7 months scents there encounter with Griff the Goat, the leader of the lower Mobius rebellion. Hershey put a comforting hand on the stressed princess's shoulder.  
  
"Relax princess, Geoffrey maybe you should lead, you know exactly where were going." Hershey said having the commander take charge. Even though she knew very well were there were headed. As there walk through the woods was almost to an end the wind picked up speed.  
  
"You know as much as I love tacking chances and all." Sally said sarcastically. "Maybe we should take shelter until this storm passes. The wind speed is quite strong. Which would indicate that the velocity times the mass of the physical structure of the." She was cut off.  
  
"In English please Sal." Sonic had to yell to be heard.  
  
"Right sorry, point is if we don't take shelter, at the rate that it's going we could be sucked right up bye the wind."  
  
"Here I've got an idea!" Sonic yelled grabbing a power ring from his back pack.  
  
"It juice time, everyone grape on. Sal hope on." Sally jumped into sonic arms. He liked it when she was there. Not for some teenage hormone imbalance. But he knew she was safe there. Geoffrey gapped on to Sonics waist an Hershey latched herself around Geoffrey. She hated traveling with sonic, with his power ring, they made her sick. But that was just because she was new at it. It had made Sally sick at first to.  
  
"You okay back there Hersh?" Geoffrey asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, everything's super." She said tightening her grip. 'Soon it will be over, soon it will be done' she keep telling herself.  
  
Else where  
  
"I can't believe this I was so close to having my revenge. And then that skunk had to come and ruin everything. Can you believe it? How can she replace me so easily. Wll I'll show her." Drago complained to his fellow escapees. They had all escaped together. Snively, had planned out the whole thing. Along with Snively and Drago were a few exiled members of the wolf pack that went sent to the devils Gaul but had spent time in jail and even prison. There was Sniper a black fox. His real name was known to him and him alone. It was one of those names that were to embarrassing to let anyone know. So he became known as sniper because he would take anyone down he wasn't picky. And he had a extern fascination with seizers, a very unhealthy fascinations with seizers. Then there was Eden a warlock, he came from a dark cult and knew Hershey very well. He was a gray cat with patches of black that scattered his fur. He knew Hershey well because he was her cousin. Although she didn't know him, he had keep an eye on her. Eden and sniper were once apart of the wolf pack until there secret desires were unleashed.  
  
'You know it's obviously why she moved on Drago man. Look at yourself, your pathetic. You got caught bye the hedgehog for crying out load." Sniper explained in a hateful tone. He was always the one to get to the bad point of everything.  
  
"Hey leave the dude alone, I mean it could be worse." Eden said. Eden was the true mastermind at work here. The real villain. His heart was as big as Robutnick, maybe smaller.  
  
"Thanks man.' Drago said beginning to fell better.  
  
"No problem, besides at least he wasn't captured by that skunk...what was his name..St. John. Like someone here was." He eyed Snively.  
  
"Hey you little twerp leave me out of this. He was caught by one man, I was attracted by the whole force of freedom fighters." he made his point. The four villains just sat there in their cave right above lower Mobius sipping tea.  
  
Sonic and co finally arrived in the cart tunnel, that would soon lead them to the entrance to lower Mobius. Sonic came to a halt. Which in fault sent Geoffrey and Hershey flying through the air. Screams were heard before the thumbs.  
  
"Oww, as if I didn't hurt enough from my last encounter." she said to her self. Sally and Sonic looked at each other clueless. Hershey collected herself off of Geoffrey.  
  
"You okay commander?" she asked as she extended her hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, everything excepts my pride." He commented. Sonic braced himself for a bashing from the wounded commanded. But nothing happened, they just keep moving.  
  
"Hershey did you ever have Dr. quake take a look at the wound?" He asked, knowing very well that she hadn't.  
  
"I really didn't have all that much time this morning." She answered. Sally noticed the concern in Geoffrey's voice. And she knew Hershey well enough, she knew that she liked to act tough. To pretend nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hershey we'll have Griff look at that shoulder when we arrive." The princess ordered. Sonic growled. Just the thought of the goats name brought back unpleasant memories. He made such an idiot out of himself in front of Sal and ant. The goat was no friend of him.  
  
Sally looked up the road and noted the entrance. "Were here." She pointed towards the entrance.  
  
"Wow , it's amazing isn't it?" Hershey stared in aw.  
  
"What ya mean?" sonic asked clueless. 'looks no different then knothole."  
  
"Think of it this way sonic, down here they have to supply there own light. While we just rely on the sun rays. But down here I don't know, I've always love how they handles it here." She explained.  
  
"Oh.. wait a minuet. Hershey it just crossed my mind, didn't you grow up here?" Sally asked recalling Hershey's personal file.  
  
"She sure did." Hollered a familiar voice.  
  
"Griff!" yelled Hershey, sonic and Sally. Geoffrey remained silent not know this character.  
  
"Hello there princess, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Griff kissed her hand. Sally blushed.  
  
"He he he nice to see you again. Oh you remember Sonic, and you seem to know Hershey. This on the other hand is Geoffrey St. John, he's the head commanded of my fathers secret serves and Hershey is one of his agents." Sally filled him in.  
  
"Wow Hersh you sure have moved up. The last time I saw you, you were but a .." Hershey covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"That was a long time ago, people change and move on, time change." She said trying to Q him in that she didn't want her history reviled. She was to embarrass, not that she had done anything to horrible but her family history wasn't so great.  
  
"Well, all I can say is it's great to see ya babe." He said and kissed her on the check. Which got Geoffrey's rage going. 'What dose he think he's doing' he thought. That had better just be a welcome back kiss, he thought.  
  
"Sorry to brake up your reunion but were here on official business." he said pulling out his map. "The King said that the energy source was coming from this way." He pointed to a small area on the map. "Some place called Silver hedge. Not to far from here." Geoffrey started to take control.  
  
"You know as our guest, I could have you stay at one of the motels on us. In honor of our princess and out returning Hershey." He bowed down to the two girls, they both giggled. Griff always was the charmer.  
  
"That would be wonderful Griff ." Sally thanked him.  
  
" That would be wonderful G-R-I-F-F" sonic mocked in a high pitch voice.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" She asked rhetorically.  
  
"It would seem that way. If you two are going to flirt would you mind tacking it some place else. I would like to keep my chilly dogs down." Sonic Crossed his arms.  
  
"Come on you two, we've got a big day ahead of us, and it's early." Hershey said pushing the two 'love birds' ahead.  
  
Stay tuned to find out what happens. Why has Hershey never mentioned her childhood from lower mobious. What are Drago and his friends up to? Stay tuned and find out.  
  
Please R/R, I am not joking when I say e-mail me and tell me what you would like to happen. The choice is up to you. I will grant you credit for your ideas.  
  
E-Mail Kerrmit2005@AOL.COM   
  
Ria Cola August 2003 


End file.
